Dulce niña
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: GENDERBEND/LONGFIC - Shouto no ha tenido una vida fácil y mucho menos feliz. Tras un primer encuentro con una pequeña de nombre Izuku el día de su mayor herida, algo dentro de su corazón cambio pero prefirió no demostrarlo. Volvió a verla un par de veces más en el hospital, pero en cuanto su herida fue tratada, tuvo que mantener la esperanza de encontrarla algún día.
1. Herida

Y aquí estoy… Con un nuevo fanfic 3 Y eso me da apertura a un nuevo fandom en que, debo de admitir, nunca creí entrar. Hace un año no daba un peso por este manganime y tras insistencia de cierta personita, terminé enamorada de todos y cada uno de sus personajes. Es un placer traer a ustedes esta historia de una Izuku (si, es genderbend de Deku) y Todoroki :'3 Sin mucho que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Arte de portada:** シルヴァー ( . ?id=10979541 )

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DULCE NIÑA**_

 _ **ACTO I**_

 _ **HERIDA**_

A pesar de tener una quemadura en su ojo izquierdo, el pequeño de cabello bicolor, se encontraba sentado sin quejarse por los procedimientos médicos que le había realizado. La herida de su rostro no era tan severa como la que había sido provocada en su corazón a causa, de lo que él creía, era la aparente similitud entre su padre y él.

Para su corta edad, no era capaz de comprender que era lo que se suscitaba entre sus progenitores que prácticamente vivían separados, cada uno tratándolo como mejor le parecía.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no se permitía mostrar aquel sentimiento de abandono a su padre que estaba afuera de la habitación del hospital hablando con el doctor que le había recibido unas horas atrás cuando fue llevado a urgencias por el problema de su ojo. No le importaba perder la vista si eso significaba que podía al fin alejarse del hombre que lo hacía entrenar sin descanso lastimándolo en más de una ocasión con el pretexto de hacerlo más fuerte. ¿Cómo un niño que hacía unos años había manifestado su quirk podía hacerle frente al segundo mejor héroe de Japón?

– ¿Todoroki Shouto-kun? – Una enfermera lo llamaba. – Voy a cambiarte el suero, continúa recostado en tu cama.

Observó como la mujer hacía su trabajo, apartando la vista un par de veces para ver si los mayores habían terminado de hablar. No estaba seguro, ya no había ninguna sombra detrás de la puerta.

– Con permiso.

Una segunda enfermera, mucho mayor que la primera, entró a dar varias instrucciones a su _kouhai_ que atendió a ellas con precisión por lo que se veía. Apenas terminó de hablar, salió de la habitación, haciendo que la que ya lo atendía se acercara a tomar asiento a los pies de él.

– Shouto-kun… ¿Te parece que te llame así?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

– Tu padre ya se ha ido, ha aceptado que te quedes unos días en el hospital para que recibas una mejor atención.

La señorita parecía algo triste al decirle aquellas cosas, pero para el menor era un alivio descansar del tipo de vida que llevaba en la casa de los Todoroki.

– Te cambiaremos de habitación, una compartida. De momento sólo hay una niña ahí. – La sonrisa de la mujer era muy dulce. – Izuku-chan es muy linda, así que espero que puedas hacer amistad con ella.

– Entiendo.

Apagó algunos de los aparatos que no se llevarían y sujetó el pedestal del suero a la cama con rueditas donde iba al pequeño. El recorrido no era largo, casi al salir del cuarto tomaron el elevador y subieron unos cuantos pisos a la sección infantil; continuando por un largo pasillo llegaron a un área un poco diferente que estaba más fría para evitar infecciones, era algo comprensible para el problema que tenía el de melena de dos colores.

La habitación 608 fue la que le dio la bienvenida al infante que buscaba con ciertas ansias a la otra persona con que se supone compartiría sitio, pero solo estaba el espacio que le tenían asignado. Fue cambiado de cama con una que tenía suficientes cobijas para soportar la temperatura de aquel sitio.

Nuevamente examinó el sitio, tal vez al tener un ojo vendado estaba pasando por alto algún espacio, pero aún con esas no vio a ninguna niña, sólo un espacio vacío del lado derecho en el que estaba. Era probable que a ella también la fueran a cambiar apenas de cuarto.

Fue abandonado por la enfermera tras darle algunas instrucciones y aclararle que su compañera llegaría más tarde pues estaban realizándole diversos estudios para evaluar a la perfección su estado de salud. Podría descansar unas horas hasta que ella regresara con la comida. Si necesitaba algo, sólo debía apretar el botón verde que estaba sobre su cama y vendría enseguida; de todas formas, estaría viniendo a verle cada cierto tiempo ella o alguna de las otras trabajadoras del lugar.

Asintió a todo, no eran cosas difíciles de comprender. Apenas la señorita salió de ahí, él se dispuso a dormir un rato, estaba cansado de todo lo del día; pero aún si lo intentaba, no lo consiguió.

– Mamá…

Las palabras que ella había pronunciado a su abuela a través del teléfono…

– Yo… – Se sentía libre para llorar. – Soy un mal hijo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Una justificación absurda por el llegar en el momento más inoportuno.

Aquella mujer que lo llevaba cuidando y lo animaba a ser un mejor hijo. La misma que en más de una ocasión se había interpuesto entre él y su padre con tal de que este parase con los violentos ataques que supuestamente eran _"parte de su entrenamiento"_. Ella que siempre procuraba su sonrisa. En un instante todo lo bueno que le mostraba, había desaparecido.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, por no darse cuenta del miedo que su progenitora tenía por aquel que les mantenía con tal de que hiciesen su voluntad.

Observó sus dos manos. Una de ella tenía las habilidades de su madre y la otra tenía las de su asqueroso padre. Hielo y fuego. Odiaba el fuego.

– ¡Nunca lo usaré!

Estaba sufriendo. Sólo. Esa era la vida que había decidido tener a partir de ahora. Si estaba solo no lastimaría a nadie. Y como doble protección, o usaría el lado que heredo de _Endeavor_.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Un capítulo corto, pero con muchos sentimientos de parte de nuestro pequeño Shouto que sufrió mucho en sólo un instante /3 No me peguen por usar de imagen un AU donde Deku es un niño enfermo que visten de niña XD Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Midoriya Izuku-chan_


	2. Midoriya Izuku

Fue un placer saber que muchos estuvieron interesados en este fanfic aún cuando tiene poca publicidad, pero igual es un agrado leer sus bellos comentarios 3

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Arte de portada:** シルヴァー ( . ?id=10979541 )

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DULCE NIÑA**_

 _ **ACTO II**_

 _ **MIDORIYA IZUKU**_

El pequeño de cabello bicolor se sentía tan frustrado e irritado consigo mismo por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de aquel que para mucho podía ser un héroe, pero para él se trataba del mal encarnado.

Tomó las sábanas que había estado estrujando y se cubrió por completo, ocultándose bajo aquellas telas para continuar llorando en silencio. No deseaba ser visto por nadie, que le tuviesen lástima o que buscasen consolarlo. Él no quería nada de eso, sólo buscaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo y meditar que es lo que haría después de salir del hospital, ya que seguro le esperaban entrenamientos mucho más severos que tendría que soportarlo sólo a partir de ahora.

Ya no tenía a su madre que pudiese protegerlo y sus hermanos no solían meterse en ese tipo de cosas pues su mismo padre no les había permitido seguir un camino heroico; ellos tenían algunas libertades, pero se buscaba que entraran a rubros que les permitiría participar, de alguna forma, en la agencia de héroes de Endevor.

Para muchas personas, pensarían que tendría una vida feliz, sin sufrir de carencias y ser capaz de vivir de forma especial. Aunque para decepción de esos mismos, su vida estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta o por lo menos sin preocupaciones.

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos, fue capaz de escuchar ruido en el pasillo, en dirección a su habitación. Talló su único ojo descubierto y se acurrucó en la cama fingiendo dormir.

– Con permiso – anunció una enfermera –. Parece ser que Todoroki-kun está durmiendo, procuremos no hacer mucho ruido Izuku-chan.

– Está bien – respondió una pequeña de melena verdosa.

La cama avanzó al lado de la del chico que fingía. Se escuchaba como eran acomodados los aparatos anexos a la camilla de la niña que esperaba y cooperaba pacientemente a que la trabajadora concluyera con sus tareas.

– Regresaré más tarde a colocarte el nuevo suero –concluyó la mujer de ropas blancas para correr la cortina que separaba a los infantes –. Descansa, Izuku-chan.

– Gracias.

Shouto esperó hasta que se retiró la mujer para abrir los ojos. Giró su rostro hacia su derecha, ahí podía observar una silueta pequeña, de alguien que probablemente tenía el mismo tamaño que él, sentada con lo que parecía un libro en sus manos. No hacía ningún ruido, más aquel de las pesadas hojas que iba pasando lentamente.

¿Cómo sería físicamente la niña que le hacía compañía en aquel blanco lugar? Tenía bastante curiosidad por conocerla. Era probable que llevase ya un tiempo en el nosocomio pues las enfermeras hablaban sobre lo bien que se portaba con su tratamiento, ¿acaso estaba muy mal de salud?

Se estiró tanto como pudo para jalar un poco la cortina que los separaba para intentar verla. No alcanzaba a percibir su rostro, sólo su corto cabello con un toque de verde que apenas cubría su nuca, la bata azulada del hospital, sus delgados brazos que concluían en blancas manos que sostenían un libro que parecía tratarse de una historia de super héroes. Justo la página cambió y una figura de su padre se elevó de las hojas del libro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó asustada la pequeña que se giró—. ¿Qui-quién eres tú?

—Ah… —Shouto no sabía que decir.

Ella movió toda la cortina blanca, creando un desbalance para el chico que tuvo que regresar a su cama con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación?

El de la herida en el ojo afirmó con su cabeza.

—¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya —saludó con una enorme sonrisa—, ¿y tú eres?

—Shouto Todoroki.

—¡Al fin tengo un nuevo amigo!

El pequeño observó con mayor detenimiento hacía su costado, notó lo emocionada que estaba la niña, con un brillo que resaltaba sus ojos. Para su gusto era una jovencita bonita, que se mostraba inocente, con una preciosa línea de pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y parte de su nariz; estas contrastaban perfectamente con su rostro redondeado.

—¿Quieres leer conmigo? —ofreció la niña.

—¿De qué es? —cuestionó curioso Todoroki.

—Es sobre la gran hazaña de All Might —su rostro se sonrojó—, cuando rescató a cientos de civiles y apareció en la lista de héroes. Bue-bueno, también cuenta otras historias de los mejores héroes…

—¡Quiero ver!

El de la herida en el rostro bajó de su cama y rápidamente subió a la de Izuku, quien ya le había hecho un lugar junto a ella.

Regresó a la primera página. Ella leía las pocas palabras que cada hoja contenía mientras su amigo jalaba las pestañas de papel para hacer mover las figuras que sobresalían.

En cortos momentos, el de pelo bicolor observaba a la de junto cuando interpretaba las onomatopeyas del libro, era adorable. Pero lo era aún más cuando gritaba el nombre de alguna de las técnicas que realizaba su héroe favorito.

—¡Intentémoslo juntos Shouto-kun! —sus mejillas carmín lo decían todo— Vamos. Uno, dos, tres…

—¡Smaaaaaaash! —gritaron al unísono.

La pequeña tuvo que parar de inmediato, pues una fuerte tos se hizo presente. Hubo un gran cambio en el tono de su piel, de estar roja, pasó a un rosa palo para ir acercándose al blanco. Esa tos paraba aunque ahora se oían jadeos que acompañaban una tono azul en la niña. No era normal.

—¡Izuku-chan!

El varón saltó de la cama y apretó el botón que le habían indicado, pero este no hizo ningún ruido, continuó apretándolo una vez tras otra, pero no obtenía respuesta. Sus oídos se llenaron con el pitido de los aparatos que tenía conectados su amiga, no entendía que era lo que marcaban, con ellos una pequeña alarma sonó y algunas personas entraron velozmente a la gran habitación.

Una de las enfermeras cargo a Todoroki en brazos, permitiendo que él se ocultara en su pecho por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Él sólo escuchaba como hablaban algunas cosas en su típico lenguaje técnico, cómo algunos instrumentos metálicos se golpeaban entre sí y la leve desaparición de los jadeos.

La mujer lo sacó de ese sitio y se sentó en el pasillo para hablar con él.

—Izuku-chan se pondrá bien, no llores —limpiaba el rostro entristecido—. No fue tu culpa. Ella tiene un cuerpo débil, a veces decae, pero es una niña muy fuerte.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—Calma, Shouto-kun —acarició el suave pelo del menor—. Ella está bien, mira —señaló a la puerta del cuarto del que salieron—, el doctor ya terminó de atenderla.

El hombre de bata se acercó a él sonriente. Se agachó a su altura y comenzó a hablarle.

—Shouto-kun, ¿verdad?

—Si… —aseguró con voz débil.

—Lamento que vieras esto, pero ya todo está bien —le tomó de la mejilla, masajeándola—. Izuku-chan ya está bien, puedes pasar a verla.

—Gracias…

—Es mi trabajo —guiñó—. Ahora que eres su amigo, debes cuidar de ella. Es muy activa, pero ella tiene que ser consiente de cuando su cuerpo debe descansar, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso mientras estés aquí?

—¡Cla-claro!

—Buen chico —le ofreció una paleta de colores—ya puedes entrar.

Entrando vio como la pecosa estaba recostada, con una máscara de oxígeno. Ella le observó y al instante sonrió, su semblante expresaba lo mucho que se esforzaba. La tomó de la mano, frotando su mano contra la de ella.

—Prometo que te voy a cuidar, siempre…

 _ **. . .**_

—Siempre… —susurró al verla ser levantada por una joven de pelo castaño en la entrada de la UA—. Te encontré.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

No se preocupen, a partir de ahora me la voy a pasar mezclando capítulos actuales con cosas del pasado, por lo que no se asusten xD Dudo que se confundan, pero weno :P Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta y más de mis historias 3 ¡Saludos!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Recuérdame._


	3. Recuérdame

¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya está aquí! Es la nueva entrega de este fanfic XD ¡Oh! Me salió una rima, que extraño :v Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles así que mejor pasemos a lo importante uwu)/

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Arte de portada:** シルヴァー ( . ?id=10979541 )

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DULCE NIÑA**_

 _ **ACTO III**_

 _ **RECUÉRDAME**_

Aunque él no tenía que presentar el examen de admisión para Yuuhei había sido invitado a presenciar dicho evento. Al principio pensó que era un desperdicio de tiempo, pero recordó perfectamente lo que _esa pequeña_ le había dicho en su infancia; a pesar de no contar con un quirk ella haría hasta lo imposible por entrar a, lo que ella creía, la mejor academia para héroes de todo Japón.

Recordar tan adorables palabras lo tenían en ese momento entrando por el pasillo principal de la escuela sólo para descubrir que ella había cumplido esa promesa de intentar entrar. Le vio nerviosa, sumamente ansiosa y a punto de caer. El miedo de volver a verle le paralizó, así que no fue él quien le ayudó, sino que fue una chica que deseaba ingresar a la UA quien con su kosei evitó que cayese.

Creyó que la ropa interior de la peliverde se vería, pero fue único ver que bajo su falda había una licra negra. Pensándolo bien, era impropio que un caballero como él viera eso, por lo que mejor giró la cabeza sin lograr sacar la imagen de su mente.

Si era sincero, sus ojos no sólo se posaron en aquella zona, sino que la habían examinado por completo notando que tenía una muy buena figura. No era como que sólo fuese delgada, sino que también tenía una musculatura definida.

—Realmente te has vuelto una chica muy hermosa, _Izuku-chan_ …

Felizmente su mente regresaba a los bellos recuerdos que tenía a su lado mientras estuvo en el hospital a causa del problema que tuvo con su padre. No era algo que lo enorgullecía, pero si no hubiese sucedido ese incidente él nunca hubiera conocido a tan valiosa persona.

 _ **. . .**_

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —preguntó la pequeña que ahora estaba agotada por una intensa fiebre.

—Sólo una semana.

El pequeño varón notó como el ánimo de su compañera bajaban por tener que alejarse tan pronto de alguien que representaba mucho en su vida.

—¡P-pero continuaré viniendo a revisiones!

—¿De verdad?

—Si, de verdad —Shouto bajó de su cama para ir a la de su amiga—. Toma

—¡Waah! Está fría…

Le colocó su mano en la frente con su quirk habilitado, de tal forma que le ayudase a mejorarse más rápido. No quería verla sufriendo el resto del día por la alta temperatura a causa de alguna enfermedad que intentaba invadir su cuerpo.

—L-lo siento, sólo quiero que te sientas mejor.

—¿Este es tu quirk?

—Bu-bueno, es el de mi mamá… Pero también tengo el de mi padre…

—¿El te…? —No obtuvo más que una dolorosa mueca—. Pero, estas habilidades son tuyas. Sólo las heredaste de ellos, pero son tuyas y tú decides que hacer con ellas, así como lo haces ahora.

—Pero…

—¡Es verdad! Estoy segura de que, en un futuro, ¡serás un gran héroe con increíbles habilidades! —Tosió un poco—. Diría que mejor que All Might, pero seguro él seguirá siendo el #1 por mucho tiempo.

—Izuku-chan… —estaba muy dudoso.

—Lo digo en serio.

Se acomodó la mano del pequeño que estaba ayudándole a sentirse un poco mejor. Suspiró, pensando los beneficios que le podrían tener a cualquiera una habilidad como la de su compañero.

Sus ideas iban desde no sufrir por el calor del verano, hasta calentar su bebida favorita sin tener que hacer uso de una estufa. Por ese mismo camino imagino a Shouto usando ambos lados para que un té tuviese una temperatura ideal, ni tan frío ni tan caliente; eso le provocó una pequeña risita.

 _ **. . .**_

Junto a él, en la misma sala donde se encontraban los profesores viendo la prueba, estaba una joven de largo cabello negro peinado en una coleta.

—Parece ser que la mayoría son muy buenos.

—Supongo…

No le interesaba hablar con nadie, estaba enfocado en ver que la jovencita lograse recolectar algún punto para entrar a la academia, pero a cada los enemigos iban cayendo de uno a uno frente a ella. Se observaba desesperada, aunque tal vez menos que él que intentaba esconder esas emociones.

En uno de los tantos momentos notó como se detuvo a ayudar a la misma chica que vio que le saludó cuando estaba llegando a la Academia. Uno de los robots enormes, los que valían 0 puntos estaba a punto de aplastarlas.

—¡Esto va a ser interesante! —Escuchó de parte del director—. No lo detengan.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba asustado, porque temía por la vida de las dos féminas que estaban a punto de ser aplastadas por un enorme pedazo de hojalata que él podría congelar en segundos. Presa de ese miedo, cerró los ojos para abrirlos en cuanto la misma joven que le hablaba al principio estaba haciendo un sonido de sorpresa.

Su mente se fijó sobre una de las pequeñas pantallas para observar cómo, tras un gran salto, con un solo puñetazo había hecho trizas dicho robot. ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta donde recordaba ella no tenía ningún quirk y si lo hubiese desarrollado mucho tiempo después de que dejaron de verse, no estaba seguro que pudiese ser de ese tipo ya que sus padres no tenían habilidades similares hasta donde recordaba.

Eso ya quedaba de lado, lo había logrado y seguro que esto era gracias a sus enormes esfuerzos fundamentados por sus deseos de ser una de las más grandes heroínas en la historia de todo Japón.

Su corazón volvió a detenerse cuando le vio caer, sin forma de detener esa caída libre, pero esa misma chica que salvo logró salvarle la vida. Izuku sí que le hacía tener todo tipo de emociones fuertes, pero no tanto como el amor que sentía por ella.

Se giró a ver a los profesores que ahora anotaban en sus tablas información sobre varios de los estudiantes. No logró notar alguna expresión que hiciera referencia a las habilidades de la jovencita más que _All Might_ que parecía sonreír mucho más de lo habitual; incluso estaba molestando a otro profesor para que le prestara atención a lo que había anotado.

Podía sentirse satisfecho, sus esfuerzos habían llegado a ser admirados por su máximo héroe. Aun si no llegaba a entrar en uno de los grupos principales de la academia, estaba más que seguro que estaría como mínimo en el B. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que probablemente sus horarios no coincidirían y eso le sentaba un poco mal pues gran parte de que aceptó sólo la invitación de esta escuela es porque estaba completamente seguro que, de alguna forma u otra, se encontraría con su amor de infancia.

Ansiaba que las clases comenzaran y no precisamente por su entrenamiento, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas por el violento de su padre, sino por el deseo de volver a verla.

Salió de aquel cuarto oscuro, dispuesto a buscar alguna máquina expendedora para comprar alguna bebida, pero no se esperaba que la camilla de la Izuku pasara justo al frente. Ella se le quedó viendo. ¿Lo había reconocido?

—Di-disculpa —se encontraba nervioso—, ¿estás bien?

—Esto… No creo que las fracturas de mis extremidades opinen que sí —respondió la joven, nerviosa.

—¿Fracturas?

Aquellos que iban cargando la camilla hicieron un ruido extraño para hacer notar que debían llevar a la peliverde a la enfermería a la brevedad.

—Lo siento —realizó una reverencia—. Cuídate.

—Gracias —una sonrisa adornó su rostro sucio—. ¡Un placer conocerte, chico del cabello bicolor!

Una pequeña punzada le causó molestia en el pecho, ella no lo recordaba y era comprensible. Eran muy jóvenes y de alguna forma su rostro había cambiado; ya no sonreía con la misma facilidad, mucho menos tenía ese tono de voz dulce y cantarín. Se había convertido en alguien diferente, pero eso no impedía que fuera mejor.

Tal vez, con un par de conversaciones sobre los viejos recuerdos podría ayudarle a reconocerle. No debía perder esa pequeña esperanza…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Me costó mucho trabajo completar este episodio, pero al final conseguí que fuese más largo Xd Un capítulo más y ya comenzamos con la línea canónica de la serie :3 Espero sus comentarios ;) ¡Saluditos!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Amistad._


	4. Amistad

¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya está aquí! Es la nueva entrega de este fanfic XD

Creo que esta será mi presentación en esta historia :v Btw, perdónenme por tardar medio siglo en publicar continuación ;w;)/ Espero ver sus bellos comentarios en todo el capítulo, porque juro que me matan de amor 3

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Arte de portada:** シルヴァー ( . ?id=10979541 )

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DULCE NIÑA**_

 _ **ACTO IV**_

 _ **AMISTAD**_

—¡Shouto-kun!

La peliverde había despertado de golpe en la cama de la enfermería escolar. Había recordado al chico que ese mismo día se había topado mientras era transportada en camilla, ¿cómo demonios es que lo había olvidado? Él había sido su mejor amigo en el hospital en su infancia. Estuvieron juntos más de una semana en la misma habitación del área infantil, luego él la visitaba ocasionalmente cuando tenía revisiones, hasta que vio el regaño de su padre porque la última vez que se vieron él se había escapado de casa.

De algún modo le hizo entristecer demasiado ese último recuerdo, fue cuando se enteró que _Endeavor_ era el padre de aquel pequeño. El causante de muchos de los problemas y traumas que Todoroki tenía a tan corta edad. En ese entonces hubiera querido poseer el _One for All_ y hacerle frente a aquel hombre.

Aún sin esas habilidades, por muchos años imaginó cientos de formas en las cuáles pudiera detener al segundo mejor héroe de la nación, aún si ella era una sin quirk. Por lo menos, las últimas tres hojas de cada una de sus libretas de héroes estudiaban a este, hasta que finalmente decidió tener una con esos planes para salvar al que en algún momento fue su…

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Príncipe!

Izuku-chan estaba junto a la cama de su compañero, intentando despertarlo por la madrugada. El día de mañana él sería dado de alta, por lo que quería pasar más tiempo hablando con él. Lo extrañaría mucho, ya que nuevamente se quedaría sola en ese cuarto infantil.

—Despierta, Shouto-oujisama…

Debido a la promesa que este le había hecho de protegerla (sobre todo de su enfermedad), la niña le había dado el título de su príncipe, aquel que lucharía por estar a su lado y la cuidaría de los mayores peligros. Claro que él tampoco se había quedado corto, le llamaba también princesa; le trataba de la forma más amable y gentil posible que conocía, tomándose su tiempo para contemplar la belleza de su cabello alborotado junto a las dulces pecas de su piel.

—¿Qué necesita Izuku-himesama? —preguntó adormilado.

—Veamos las estrellas, ¡hay muchas!

Ella estaba emocionada por completo, así que eso bastaba para motivar al de melena bicolor para levantarse y acomodar alguna de las camas desocupadas junto a la ventana; así estarían cómodos contemplando las lumbreras del cielo nocturno.

Y es que, en aquella noche, la luna parecía más grande y las estrellas mucho más brillantes. Todo aquello iluminaba a la perfección la habitación, percibiendo con dulzura los mechones verdosos del pelo femenino, y un brillo platinado en la mitad de la melena masculina.

Ambos se acostaron en aquella camilla como si de una pareja de adultos se tratara: Izuku estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su amigo, mientras que él le rodeaba con su brazo. Seguramente habían visto dicha posición en alguna revista o serie televisiva. Aunque no era algo malo, no parecía algo natural en unos pequeños.

Todo era tranquilo, con un aire ligeramente cálido, signo de que ya estaba comenzando la primavera en el país del sol naciente. Justo en el medio del cielo, apareció varios brillos para que después de eso varios de ellos parecieran caer.

Emocionados estaban de decirle al otro, giraron sus rostros para avisar al otro si no estaba viendo, pero eso bastó para que por error sus labios se rozaran inocentemente. Un primer beso accidental, se volvió el motivo de que finalmente ninguno prestara atención al hermoso fenómeno cósmico que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—Shouto-kun… —la peliverde rompió en llanto.

—¡L-lo si…!

—¡Te voy a extrañar!

No estaba molesta con él, la pena del momento ni aparecía en su mente, ese gesto le hizo recordar que para el día siguiente su _príncipe_ se iría para no volver a estar ahí. Era egoísta querer que él continuara en ese sitio, pues después de todo tenía un hogar y una familia donde volver; tampoco tenía una enfermedad grave como ella que no le permitiera llevar una vida medianamente normal.

Lo correcto era dejar que se fuera, desear que no regresara a un sitio así, donde eras controlado a diario, tenías que estar con batas incómodas, a veces con frío por la ropa de cama y comiendo cosas que no eran precisamente las más sabrosas del mundo para cualquier niño de su edad. Un deseo egoísta de verle a diario no debía anteponerse a todo lo demás.

Con ese fuerte abrazo, deseaba comunicar ese millón de pensamientos y sentimientos que intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te quiero, ouji-sama…

 _ **. . .**_

Finalmente, el primer día en la UA había llegado. La conversación de la noche anterior con All Might le había dado mucho que pensar, por lo que se sentía un poco adormilada mientras avanzaba por los enormes pasillos de su nueva escuela. Comprendía que debía de hacer entrenamientos mucho más rigurosos si pretendía dominar pronto el One for All, o sería su cuerpo el que más sufriría.

A pesar de los días de entrenamiento antes de presentar el examen, sabía que estaba muy lejos del nivel de su ídolo. Eso sin dejar de lado que como chica tenía limitantes diferentes a las de un varón, eso sin dejar de lado su enfermedad.

—Mamá se veía algo intranquila —se dijo a sí misma—. ¿Me pregunto quienes serán mis compañeros? Yo no quisiera que Kacchan…

La enorme puerta del 1-A se abrió para notar que su amigo de infancia estaba siendo regañado por otro de lentes que había cuestionado a Present Mic durante las aclaraciones de la batalla contra los robots. Hecho un vistazo a todo el salón, muchos de ellos no los había visto durante a prueba, pero eso quedó muy lejos cuando en el fondo estaba sentado Shouto-kun.

Su corazón se detuvo, dejó de prestar atención y seguramente tenía la quijada hasta el piso. Quería avanzar hacia él, saludarlo y disculparse por haberle olvidado. Se sentía tonta, apenada y pequeña tras todo lo que recordó de los días a su lado en el hospital.

—¡Deku!

La voz del rubio yanqui le había hecho reaccionar. Estaba irritado porque no respondía al de lentes que le extendía la mano y tampoco dejaba pasar a la jovencita castaña que salvó en el examen.

—¡L-lo siento! —Se disculpó con todos.

—Iida Tenya, un gusto —se presentó el chico con cientos de ademanes —. Creo que te debo una disculpa porque tú descubriste el verdadero motivo del examen…

—¿Así que ya sabes eso?

—¡Yo también lo sé! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme! —la de cabello corto celebró.

Mentiría si no decía que estaba nerviosa por toda la palabrería que ambos chicos le estaban dirigiendo. Quería avanzar, pero también el desafiante Bakugou le estaba generando mucha preocupación, no quería que se armara algún revuelo debido a las amenazas de este mismo, como las mismas que había tenido que soportar en cuanto llevó la notificación de aceptación a Yuuei a su antigua secundaria.

El muchacho la llevó contra su voluntad a la parte trasera de la escuela. Sin ningún miedo la arrojó contra la pared, insistiendo en que había hecho algún tipo de trampa para entrar a una de las mejores academias de héroes de todo Japón. Fue ese momento el primero en que se plantó contra su compañero, asegurando que todo era resultado de su deseo de ser héroe.

—Si buscan amigos, no deberían de buscarlos en el departamento de héroes.

Junto a ellos se colocaba un hombre en un llamativo _sleeping_ amarillo. Hablando sin detenerse, se presentó como el profesor Aizawa Shota asignado para ese curso; dando unas cuantas instrucciones les entregó sus uniformes deportivos y los llevó al campo para, lo que él llamaba: "Un examen de comprensión de quirks".

Bajo sus reglas el que quedara en último sería expulsado automáticamente. Todos tenían la opción de hacer uso de sus quirks para realizar las pruebas físicas normales que en cada escuela se realizaban; justo ese era el problema para la de pecas, no llevaba más que un par de semanas con esa inmensa cantidad de poder, no podía competir contra aquellos que llevaban toda su vida haciendo uso de sus habilidades especiales. No podía lastimarse cada parte del cuerpo frente a sus compañeros, pero tampoco podía competir de forma normal o su sueño terminaría antes de haber comenzado.

Debía pensar rápido. Si estaba en lo correcto, con que tuviese una prueba con un valor lo suficientemente alto, podría librarse del castigo que su profesor estaba imponiendo a la clase.

Recién comenzando, notó la enorme brecha que existía en el manejo de kousei y sus compañeros; era algo que se temía desde el principio. Intentaba en la medida de lo posible seguir el consejo de All Might, visualizando que no todo el poder saliera en conjunto, debía de ser sólo un poco, lo que su cuerpo soportara, pero sin practicar eso era casi imposible de hacer. Su idea era adaptarse a cada una de las pruebas, aunque dicho plan no fue exitoso.

—Siguiente prueba —anunció el hombre arrojando la pelota a uno de los alumnos.

El lanzamiento era su última oportunidad, pues las pruebas que restaban (flexibilidad y ejercicios de repetición) es probable que no le diesen la suficiente ventaja para no quedar en el último puesto. Estando en sus manos la pelota, decidió tomar vuelo y aplicar todo el One for All en su brazo, ¡romperlo era nada comparado a dejar UA!

—46 metros.

—¿Q-qué? Pero si justo ahora intenté usarlo…

—Borre tu quirk —el cabello del profesor estaba ahora levantado, mirando fijamente a la joven peliverde—. ¿Cómo alguien así entró a la Academia?

—¿L-lo borró? E-espere… Esas gafas y esas cintas. ¡Usted es Eraserhead, el héroe que cancela quirks de aquellos a los que mira!

Los cuchicheos de los demás eran claros, no todos conocían el trabajo como héroe de su profesor pues era del tipo _underground_ y de trabajos no muy llamativos en la sociedad moderna.

—He visto que no puedes controlar todo tu poder, siendo eso ineficaz en un verdadero héroe —Aizawa, atrajo a la muchachita asustada—. ¿Crees que alguien vendrá a salvarte si te lastimas?

—N-no, yo…

—Como puedes ver, nadie vendrá. No sigas ejemplos burdos, tendrás valor como _ese_ insoportable héroe que rescato sólo a cientos de personas, pero debes enfrentar que tú poder no te ayudará a convertirte en héroe —cerró los ojos, relajándose nuevamente—. Te devolví tu quirk. Inténtalo una vez más y continuemos.

Tomó otra de las pelotas, reflexionando sobre lo que su profesor le había dicho. Mientras tanto, era Todoroki quien intentaba no verle fijamente, lleno de preocupación y nerviosismos porque ella quedase última.

—Va a ser expulsada, seguro.

El chico de las explosiones, ese que había entendido que era un compañero de secundaria de su enamorada, estaba ya sentenciándola. No podía tener razón, ella tenía un gran valor y sobre todo una fuerza que podía llevarla muy lejos. ¡Lo había visto con sus propios ojos! Además, era persistente, como nadie más. No se deprimiría y saldría de aquí, su forma de ser le llevaba a perseverar en sus ideales.

Observarla tan decidida, seria y sin ningún motivo ese grito de _Smash_ (como cuando eran pequeños) le emocionó. La bola fue arrojada lo suficientemente lejos para hacerle competencia al mismo rubio que afirmaba que ella saldría.

— _¡Bien hecho!_ —pensó el de melena bicolor.

—Sensei, ¡aún puedo moverme!

—¡Asombroso!

Y así como lo logró, un segundo bastó para que Bakugo explotara y fuese tras la chica que ahora mismo tenía los ojos llorosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Todoroki intentó detenerlo con sus habilidades de hielo, pero estas fueron canceladas a la brevedad por Eraserhead que igualmente detenía al rubio con sus _vendajes_

—¡No me hagas usar tanto mi quirk que tengo los ojos secos, maldición!

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese tipo? No tenía el derecho de ponerle un dedo encima a ninguna persona y por sobre todo a una chica tan noble como Izuku. Debía protegerla de un maniaco como él.

 _ **. . .**_

La escuela había concluido. Al final nadie fue expulsado, ya que según el profesor todo fue una mentira para que ninguno se contuviera.

Midoriya-chan tuvo que pasar el resto del día en la enfermería, pues tras la ayuda de Recovery Girl no pudo hacer demasiado gracias a sus bajas energías. Descansó en ese sitio y finalmente le mandaron a la cafetería a recuperarse por medio de una alimentación extra que le estaban solicitando.

—Tengo que aprender a controlarlo pronto… —habló para sí misma viendo su dedo vendado.

—Debo decir que Aizawa-sensei me sorprendió —su compañero de lentes, con quirk de motor, apareció junto a él—, ahora veo como un profesor puede alentar a través de la decepción.

—¿Eh?

—¡Esperen! —Tras de sí, la de singularidad anti gravitacional, corría a alcanzarlos—. ¿Van a la estación?

—Tú eres _Infinity girl_ , ¿no? —El apodo que Iida le había dado parecía muy peculiar.

—Me llamo Uraraka Ochaco. ¿Y tú eres Iida Tenya y…? ¡Midoriya Deku!

—¿Deku? —La primera amiga que hacía y ya le llamaba por ese apodo tan feo.

—¿Pero no fue así como ese chico Bakugo te llamó?

—M-mi nombre es Izuku —estaba demasiado nerviosa—. Kacchan me dice Deku como forma despectiva…

—Ohhh… Qué lástimas, Deku suena lindo para ti da un sentimiento de nunca rendirse, ¿no lo crees?

Sus grandes ojos se iluminaron, podría tener un significado mejor y más asertivo con su nueva persona.

—P-podría quedarme con Deku, ¿ustedes qué dicen?

—¡Es bueno renovar las cosas! —Respondió el único varón del grupo.

—¡Suena muy lindo! —Exclamó Ochaco feliz, abrazando a la de pecas — ¿Ese chico que nos está viendo no es de nuestra clase?

—Creo que es Todoroki Shouto.

—¡Eh!

La bonita se quedó estática, no avanzó pues era el de singularidad combinada el que se acercaba de a poco a ella. Uraraka se cubrió la boca, emocionada por saber que sucedía; mientras Iida limpiaba sus lentes para observar la interacción de dos personas que pensaba no se conocían.

—¿S-Shouto-kun?

—Izuku-chan —el mencionado tomó la mano de su compañera para besar sus nudillos—. Esperé mucho para volver a verte.

La peliverde estaba echa un tomate, no esperaba que esto sucediera en su primer día de clases.

—¡Deja de estorbar en la maldita entrada, Deku!

Kacchan hacía entrada al escenario, rompiendo por completo el embelesador ambiente que hacía un momento rodeaba a los cuatro jóvenes. En una simple respuesta, Todoroki abrazó a su amiga de infancia y le llevó a un lado del camino de entrada, no sin antes mirar amenazante al rubio que se enojaba más por las acciones de los demás.

La dulce Izuku estaba desconectada del exterior, sólo podía oír su propio corazón y observar a su príncipe protegiéndola de un mal que la aquejaba desde que ellos se conocieron. Se alejó de dudas y abrazo al muchacho que por mucho tiempo extrañó.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Hizo un ademán hacía los que estaban hablando con Deku, buscando que le perdonaran por la intromisión y ahora por llevársela sin decir nada más.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

De verdad, me tiene feliz este capítulo, fue un placer todos los cambios a la trama original 3 Amo a todos los que aún leen este fic ;w;)/

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Primera prueba._


End file.
